Hetalia Music Meme
by otakuandproud123
Summary: Is it even a meme anymore? Anyway, I chose England and America for this. USxUK forever, biotch!


**1: Cantarella by KAITO and Hatsune Miku**

A stranger adjusted his mask as he looked into the mirror.

_He owes me for that violin, and I swear to God, I'm going to get my reward today! _he thought as he leapt out the window, his cloak flying behind him.

America looked at the violin case, his fingers itching to open it. He wanted to see whether it was empty; his fingers grabbed onto the key and held it tightly. Slowly, he unlocked the case.

It was empty.

Tears gathered at America's eyes. He put his hand to his lips.

"Hello." someone said from behind him. America spun around to see who had spoken; a masked figure stepped out from behind the screen. The stranger was holding the missing violin. Silently, he walked up to America and held his chin. America saw his opportunity and took the mask off the stranger's face.

"E-England?" America stammered. The older nation smirked.

"Surprised?" he asked. America slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor and nodded. England put his hands on the wall above America's shoulders.

"Don't be." England said as he leaned in to America's face. America closed his eyes, preparing for what was about to come.

* * *

><p><strong>2: Falling Falling Snow by Kagamine Len<strong>

England stood in the snow as he watched his former colony walk away from him, the tails of his coat bobbing along. He tried to hold in the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"No, England... don't you dare cry..." he scolded himself. That made the good memories of him and America come up.

Holding hands in the flower field.

Hiking through the forest.

England holding America, softly promising that he would never let him go.

England couldn't help himself. He collapsed into the snow, feeling as though there was a hole in his heart. He let the tears flow freely down his face and clutched his chest.

"Don't forget about me..." he whispered as he stared after the now independent America.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Skeleton Life by Rin Kagamine<strong>

America looked over the bridge into the lake.

"England, look! There's a bunch of fish in there!" he exclaimed, tugging on England's sleeve. England looked into the lake and smiled. America tilted his head.

"Hey, England... will you teach me how to swim?" he asked. England nodded.

"Of course." he said, looking at the small nation. America grinned.

"Then will you teach me how to fly?" he asked. England raised an impressive eyebrow at the absurdity of the question.

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that." he muttered, looking back into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>4: Alice of Human Sacrifice by MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin and Len<strong>

"The second Alice was a fragile blue one..." England softly sang. "He sang a song to the world of Wonderland."

A man in the crowd walked up to him.

"Say, did you come up with that just now?" he asked. England nodded.

"It's good!" the man said. "Please continue!"

England nodded once more.

"Filling the world with so many false created notes, he had created a crazy blue world."

England's eyes widened as he realized he was singing of his own fate.

"This new Alice, man of the rose..."

England was almost afraid to sing the next line, but he did so anyway.

"He was shot and killed by a mad-man."

England's voice cracked at the middle of the sentence.

"It left a flower, blooming sadly red. The one who once was loved was now... forgotten."

England grabbed his head and fell to the ground. A small crowd had gathered around him. Suddenly, England started laughing uncontrollably. He took a gun from a bystander's hand and pointed it at his head. When he pulled the trigger, he fell to the ground, dead. A red rose bloomed in his left eye.

* * *

><p><strong>5: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku by Hatsune Miku (no derp)<strong>

America smiled as he looked at his master's face outside of the computer screen. That smile faltered as he realized that Master's finger was headed for the 'delete' button. A wave of coldness spread over America's body as he felt himself being slowly erased from existence, and he thought his last thoughts.

_I guess I just wasn't good enough. I'm just a computer program. I'm just a voice. I don't have a heart or a soul. I'll never be like any of the singers Master actually likes._

America waved at his master, watching as guilt spread over his face.

_Thank you. Thank you for making me sing. Thank you for all the good times we had._

Slowly, America's body vanished.

"Goodbye." he said before he completely vanished, never to sing again.

* * *

><p><strong>6: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City<strong>

England looked at the sky as he thought of all the good times he had with America, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

"It's not the same without you." he said quietly. He looked at the space beside him, where America used to sit with him on nights like these.

"But then again, the silence doesn't feel so bad." England continued. He looked at his hands and spread out his finger, staring at the spaces where America's fingers fit perfectly. The previous thought became overcome with a feeling of loneliness. England missed those times, when he and America sat here and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears.

"I miss you so much..." England said, looking at the sky, wishing he could go back into the past and whisper "I wish you were here" into America's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>7: Axis Powers Hetalia Music 25 Gift From Finland ~Merry Christmas~<strong>

America and England looked up at the sky at the bright red sleigh that had passed over their house.

"Thanks, Finland!" America shouted. Finland smiled and waved his hand, disappearing in the distance.

"Merry Christmas, America." England said, smiling. He looked at the present in his hands.

"There's something wrong here." he muttered. America turned to him.

"What?" the younger asked. England checked the nametag on the present.

"He switched the presents." England said, his cheeks turning just a little bit pink. Quickly, America and England exchanged gifts.

"Merry Christmas, England." America said, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>8: I Like You, I Love You by Kagamine Rin<strong>

England looked down at his shoes.

"Um... America?" he said quietly. The aforementioned nation turned to him.

"Yeah?" he asked. England swallowed.

_I really hope he can't hear my heart beating right now..._ he thought. He took a deep breath.

"I... I... I... I... I... I... I..." he said.

_Dammit, why can't I just say it?_ he thought, blushing furiously. America raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? Come on, man. Spit it out." he said through a mouthful of hamburger. England looked up at America's face.

"Um... it's just... I was wondering if you were hungry! Yeah, that's it!" he said, pointing at the sky. America rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm eating a hamburger right now." he said. England shook his hands in front of him.

"N-No! You didn't let me finish!" he said with an awkward laugh.

_Ooh, I really hope he can't see me blushing right now._ England thought, feeling heat rise into his face.

"It's just... I-I-I-I-I-I-I... sorry, give me a moment." England took a deep breath.

"I-I-I-I-I-I... I love you!" England exclaimed. He looked shocked for a moment, then he looked happy, then he had turned tail and ran away, leaving America to stare at the dust cloud he had left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>9: World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku<strong>

"Now, the first thing I want you to do is to notice when I get a new haircut." England said as he stood before America, who was sitting in an over-stuffed armchair. America nodded.

"Sure."

"Number two, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes." England continues, pointing down at his feet. America looked down.

"I really hope that doesn't include right now." he remarked.

"Three, for every word that I speak to you, I expect three words in reply." England finished, putting up three fingers on his left hand. America nodded.

"I will do exactly that, my handsome prince. But I ask, what is it you mean by this statement? Do you mean that I count every word you say and multiply it by three?" he asked. England narrowed his eyes.

"Are you being smart with me?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. America groaned inwardly.

_This is gonna be one hell of a relationship._ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>10: Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark<strong>

England was sick of the two of them picking on him all the time. Today was the day he was getting his revenge. He rummaged through his closet and found the costume he was looking for.

"Perfect." he said with a grin. Moments later, he was putting a sword in a sheath at the side of his belt and a gun in the front.

"Hey England, nice costume. Where'd you find it, a dumpster?" France snorted as England walked onto the field where they stood. England fingered the feather that stood up on his hat, brandishing his sword at the same time. Prussia smirked as he pulled out a sword.

"So it's a battle you want, huh?" he asked, beginning to run toward England. Several short seconds went by, and eventually Prussia's head rolled on the grass. France glanced at England.

"When did you get all badass?" he asked. England walked toward him and pulled out a gun.

"Bang." he said quietly as France fell to the ground. Spain stared wide-eyed as England turned to him, and ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Finally finished! You have no idea how hard this was to write. I had to think of stuff to write for, then actually type them down before the song ended. It's way harder than it looks, trust me. -_-<strong>


End file.
